1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,101 discloses a connector assembly with male and female housings that can be connected together. A lock arm is provided on an upper surface of the female housing and a lock is formed on the leading end of the lock arm. The lock arm can pivot about the base end so that the lock at the leading end of the lock arm displaces. An engaging projection is provided on the upper surface of the male housing. The lock moves onto the engaging projection during the connection of the male and female housings. The lock then contacts the rear edge of engaging projection and parts from the rear edge that have been rubbed against. The lock arm then returns resiliently while following a pivoting path. In this way, the lock engages the engaging projection to lock the male and female housings in their connected state.
The rear edge of the leading end of the above-described lock and the rear edge of the engaging projection are in line contact with each other along the width direction when they part from each other in the connecting process. Thus, the rear edge of the leading end of the above-described lock and the rear edge of the engaging projection cannot part smoothly from each other due to contact resistance therebetween. Accordingly, a connection feeling upon connecting or separating the two housings deteriorates.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve connection feeling and separation feeling upon connecting and separating two connectors.